No More Doubt's
by BobbisMomma
Summary: When the wedding is postponed Edward start's doubting Bella's feelings towards him NOT FOR JACOB FANS...YOU WAS WARNED Don't worry the tragedy isn't for Bella or Edward


_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

Edward thinks the wedding was postponed due to Bella's feelings toward Jacob. In truth it was postponed due to the fact the dress was a bit to big for Bella. Bella wanted to tell Edward why but Alice wouldn't let her saying he might get a glimpse of the dress. If it was brought up to much someone might let it slip, then he would know what the dress looked like and it would ruin the world or something.

"Just tell me the truth Bella, why is the wedding on hold for another two weeks," Edward asked.

"I can't tell you. I want to but, I can't," Bella told him in hopes he would just let it go.

She should have known better. Edward is over dramatic at the best of times.

"It's Jacob isn't it? You still have feelings for him, your not sure if I'm what you want. Your not sure if I'm who you love," Edward ranted.

"Edward I swear your who I love. After him holding me against my will, forcing himself on me. I hate him. Your all I want and all I need and I can and will prove it to you," Bella screamed.

"Well when you do I will believe you do want to marry me and that you do love me," replied Edward.

"Fine, I will be back soon, with proof," Bella promised as she walked out the door.

Little did Edward know Bella would prove to him that he was the one she loved. And that she didn't not like Jacob, she hated him and everything he stood for. As the hours passed Edward started to get concerned about Bella, she wasn't answering her phone nor had she called him. By the time the sun was rising he was frantic, she didn't come home last night. Charlie had told Edward that Bella called him and said she was going on a over night shopping trip with Alice, which Edward knew was a lie. Alice, Emmett, and Rose was visiting their cousins and they wasn't do back until the weekend.

Suddenly he heard her truck finally coming up the driveway, she parked and walked up to him and asked if they was alone. He replied the rest of the family was hunting and wouldn't be back until tonight. Bella then handed him a DVD and told him there is your prove. She then went upstairs to shower, leaving Edward holding a DVD and a bit lost.

Edward walked over to the DVD player and pushed play. What he saw shocked him, there was Jacob Black chained to a chair in the middle of a room somewhere. It was easy to tell he was drugged as he was barely conscientious. He saw Bella walk in front of him and tell him,"Edward thinks I care about you but I don't. I hate you for what you did, I hate that you make Edward have doubts about him and myself. So I am recording this I want ,no I NEED him to know I love him and only him. So, sorry about this but I need to put those fears of his to rest once and for all. If only you would have stayed my friend but no you turned yourself into my enemy. Have a good after life." She then walked out of the frame and fired 12 bullets into Jacob's head, then she was talking to herself saying," I wonder if that's enough to kill him or not. Better not take any chances." She then started a chainsaw. Cut him up into small pieces and then lite them on fire, saying," If it can kill a vampire it should kill him." The camera then was walked to the door where she poured gasoline all over and around the small house, and lite that on fire was well. The rest of the DVD was apparently the burning of the house to ashes.

Edward was beyond shocked that his angel would do something like this. He had caused her to snap and to take a life all by him not trusting her at her word.

Bella then walked back into the room and asked," Did you watch the DVD?"

"Yes, I did," Edward said still in a state of shock.

"Do you doubt me any longer my darling? Can you not see the love I have for you? Do you not know I would do anything and I do mean anything for you? You are my life without you I have no reason to go on. I don't care how upset Alice gets at me, the reason the wedding was postponed was because my dress needed to be taken in some. Alice doesn't want anyone to mention the dress on the off chance you get a glimpse of it."

Edward stands up and tells her how much he loves her and how he will never doubt her love again.


End file.
